my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shokubutsu, Akuma
Shokubutsu Akuma (悪魔の植物 Akuma no shokubutsu) is a student sent to U.A Highschool to train to become a pro hero Personality Shokubutsu is considered a quiet, calm male his friends say his presence is one of a calming one. Shoku is usually alone in his dorm growing plants alone. Shoku isn't one to introduce himself and if he does he probably has found an interest in you. Shoku I good at all things science. Although when around people he's close friends to Shoku is a crazy and wild person. Shoku seems crazy when he talks to plants but because of his power they actually respond. When a plant is hurt or harmed his mind clicks and he automatically knows but if the plant is in front of him he ticks he'll try everything to bring it back and if he can't he cries allot, but if someone harmed the plant as if he's fighting and someone harms it then he rages. Appearance Shokubutsu or shortly called Shoku Is a tall teenage boy with purple hair that gradients into green the closer to the bottom it gets. Shoku has one purple eye and one green eye, A skinny male that's actually really strong. In his hero suit his suit has more of a plant root look to it. Often seen wearing the school uniform unless going out he's often considered a Living plant or a Plant god by some of his friends. Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''Because of his ability to absorb plant life he can also genetically modify the plant making the plant hard as steel if he tried to absorb the ability he could but the plant would have to be almost dead his enhanced strength comes from his dad mostly who's Quirk was Toxikinesis, poison manipulation his father was able to manipulate and modify the poison to enhance his own strength that somehow don't question it has his fathers enhance strength '''Enhanced Agility: '''Because of his ability to absorb plant life he could also absorb the flexibility of the plant the became permanent he's able to easily dodge and avoid attacks that are close range. If the fight gets far range he will try to use plants to block the attacks or attack the attacker. '''Hand to Hand Combat master: '''Because of his enhanced strength and agility he is able to fight close combat easily able to out match or even match a bigger opponent. The few battles he lost consists of his opponent using wind, fire, telekinesis, ice, or fast opponents. Quirk '''Chlorokinesis: '''The ability to manipulate plants (クロロキネシス Kurorokineshisu) Shoku's quirk gives him the power to absorb plant life force and abilities. His quirk allows him to modify plants into Giant monsters, make plants bigger, even go inside one of the bigger plants. When he goes into a bigger plant it heals the plant if it's dying but slowly kills him. His body can also go into a state of dormancy to heal Super Moves '''Toxic Waste (有毒廃棄物 '''Yūdoku haiki-mono): '''Is one of Shoku's move that require him to be in a full state of health or it back fires, Shoku will open the chest of his suit and it emits a toxic waste of deadly poison. The if Shoku isn't at full health then he'd get poisoned and if the move hits it doesn't kill as fast as it would seem it weakens the opponent over time as it does he'll attack move and move the more energy the opponent uses the weaker the become so he'd waste their energy before knocking the opponent out fully '''Overgrowth (過成長 Ka seichō): '''Overgrowth is where shoku will rise giant plants from the ground and make a small forest the forest is dark and comes in handy when dealing with water quirk or easily scared opponents overgrowth and Toxic Waste go together because if the opponent is lost in the forest he'll release toxic waste. '''Plant Control (プラント制御 Puranto seigyo): '''Is a move that Shoku can do that goes with any of his moves he manipulates plants in anyway he wants. The roots on his body can also be affected by this move the roots will grow around his arm and make a sword like weapon and will be able to expand and grow and grow branch like arms on it. If he uses over growth and plant control the forest will attack the person in wrapping them up in the branches and crushing them. When using toxic waste with plant control shoku grows giant venous flytrap like plants that open their mouths and shoot poison out of it Weakness '''Air: '''If the move makes slices of wind it could slice though the plant '''Fire: '''Fire burns plants '''Telekinesis: '''use telekinesis to pull the plant from its roots '''Ice: '''freeze the plant and force it into dormant state Equipment '''First Hero suit: '''in this suit consists of a black heat and cold resistant skin tight shirt and jeans with white roots grown over it. There is a giant flower on the back that is made of flower petals from a flower he grew himself. '''Toxic resistant: '''This part of the suit is the black part that is under the roots they allow shoku to breath in toxic waste if he doesn't have the suit on the move Toxic Waste will poison him if he gets to close Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users